Getting Back The One That Got Away
by Black Knight 03
Summary: After Rome, Gordo is the one that Lizzie let get away. Now ten years later, she gets the chance to get back the one that got away. [LG]
1. An Old Friend

For most in this section L/G is the norm, for me it's a change of pace. I just got the urge to write some L/G fluff. The tormented soul fluff warning (inside joke) is in effect for the whole story, so be careful. Lol.

Disclaimer – Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_, Lizzie and Gordo are 25

Chapter 1 – An Old Friend

Lizzie practically dragged herself down the hall of her apartment building. _"That's the last time I let Suzy drag me to a singles bar."_ Lizzie had just spent, or in her opinion, wasted, her Thursday night with her friend at a cheesy singles bar. As she fished for her keys in her bag, _"We weren't there for less than five minutes before the weasels started using their lame lines on us."_

Finally finding her keys, she unlocked her apartment door and quickly walked inside. After shutting the door, she leaned back against it and took off her pointed toe heels. Letting out a sigh, she felt her feet slowly relax. _"Just once I'd like to meet a nice guy."_

As soon as she thought it, she let out a sarcastic and bitter laugh, _"You did and you really fucked that up."_ Pushing that aside, Lizzie slowly looked around her apartment. It was a small but cozy little apartment; it was basically a bedroom, a living room and kitchenette, and a bathroom. In New York City, especially Manhattan, with all apartments being expensive, it was the best place Lizzie could afford. She didn't mind though, she loved her little apartment..

With her heels in one hand and gently rubbing her lower back with her free hand, she walked over to the coffee table where her phone was. Sitting on the arm of the couch, she pressed the button on the phone for the answering machine to play her messages.

The mechanical female voice responded, "Two messages."

As the first message played, it was her mom, Lizzie rolled her eyes and laughed a little at her mother's over protective nature. Mrs. McGuire absolutely hated the fact that her daughter was on the other coast alone.

As he mom finished, the second one started playing. "Hey Liz."

As soon as she heard the voice, Lizzie heart skipped a beat, the way it always did when she heard from him.

"I guess you're not in. Anyway, I've gotta fly into New York Sunday for a meeting with my publishers on Monday." While Gordo was still trying to be a director, he had been given the chance to try his hand at turning one of the screenplays he had written into a non-fiction story. The story took off and was a big success, now there was talk about him writing a sequel.

"If you got the time, I'd like to hang out and you can show me the sights. If you don't, maybe we can have dinner or something."

"Even if I didn't have time, I'd make time for you," Lizzie said as she found herself answering the message.

"Anyway, I gotta go. Give me a call when you get in or tomorrow. I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Lizzie immediately dropped her heels and grabbing the phone from its cradle, dove across the coach. Turning onto her back and adjusting her skirt, she quickly hit one on her speed dial. _"Gordo's cell phone."_

After two rings, "Hello."

"Like I wouldn't make time for you," was all she said and hearing Gordo laugh on the other end made her smile.

"What time is it in the big city?"

Lizzie glanced at the small clock she had on top of the TV. "Umm, a little before one. How's the weather in good old Hill Ridge?" Lizzie joked.

"Sunny and low 60s. Gotta love winter in California. How about you?" Gordo shot back with a laugh. It was the end of the first week of December.

"Shut up. Its cold but at least its not snowing yet," she said as she looked out the window. "When do you come in Sunday?"

"Umm. I think around five or so in the afternoon. I'll probably make it to my hotel at about seven."

"Like hell," Lizzie said interrupting him. "There's no way I'm letting you stay in some dumpy hotel and letting you eat room service. You'll stay with me," she told him.

"I get no say in the matter?" he teased.

The smile that had never Lizzie's face, widened. "No."

"Okay McG. My flight gets in about five, so I guess I'll meet you in baggage claim?"

"You gotta it," she said and then without realizing it, let out a big yawn.

"Tired?"

"Kinda. A friend of mine dragged me to a singles bar and I just got back before I called you. I'm a little beat."

Gordo laughed a little, "Meet anyone?"

"Yea right. If they didn't try a corny line, they were either a slime ball or gay." They both laughed again.

"I've missed this," Gordo said suddenly.

"Missed what?" she asked as she slowly calmed down.

"Just us talking, laughing. I've missed you."

"Aww," she teased him. "You do care about me."

"Yea, just don't tell anyone, it's a secret," Gordo teased again but as Lizzie tried to laugh too, she yawned instead. "Why don't you go to bed? We can catch up when I get there."

"Ok," Lizzie said a little defeated. She didn't want to stop talking to him, she missed talking to him too. She hadn't been back in Hill Ridge since last summer; for Thanksgiving, she had met her parents and Matt at her grandmother's house in Walla Walla. Lizzie slowly rolled off the couch and got to her feet, "I'll talk to ya later Gordo. Night."

"Goodnight McGuire," Gordo said before hanging up.

Lizzie did the same and put the phone back in cradle. Even though she was exhausted, she was happy. Gordo always seemed to have that affect on her; whenever she was upset about anything, he was there to cheer her up. _"How the hell did I let him go?"_ she thought as she shook her head and picked up her shoes from the floor.

Walking into her bedroom, she thought about the trip to Rome. She had kissed him their last night but when they returned home, she freaked and told him that it was nothing more than a thank you. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid."_ It was the most regrettable moment in her life.

When she finally realized her mistake, it was too late. Gordo was with someone else; Parker hadn't wasted any time swooping in. While they only lasted a few months, Lizzie knew she had missed her chance.

Now a little upset as she changed into her pajamas, she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. Lying down on her bed, she curled up under the covers and looked at a small picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of Miranda, Gordo, and her on their last night together before going to college.

Miranda had gone to Stanford, Gordo to USC, and Lizzie to NYU. It was weird not actually seeing each other everyday and usually talking constantly over instant messenger. After college, Miranda and Gordo had stayed in California, while she had stayed in New York.

Gordo was still trying to be a director and his writing career was starting to pick up. He lived back in Hill Ridge and usually commuted to Los Angeles for directing jobs and meetings.

Miranda was still at Stanford, finishing up her law degree and working for a prestigious law firm in San Francisco.

After graduating from NYU with a degree in marketing, Lizzie had stayed in New York and was working as a part of the marketing department for Caberas Enterprises.

Finally, after a few minutes of looking at the picture, Lizzie finally closed her eyes and fell asleep; looking forward to Gordo's visit but a small part of her was incredibly nervous.


	2. Just Like Old Times

Abuhin – Prolly won't go into the P/G relationship cause I don't think it really adds much to the story cause it was ten years ago. But the reason why Lizzie didn't go after Gordo when Parker and him broke up is basically the same reason why she didn't go after him following Rome. I'll reveal the reason in a later chapter.

Jersey Princess – Thanks for pointing out the mistake. I fixed it.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 2 – Just Like Old Times

Lizzie sat at her desk in her cubical and blankly stared at her computer screen. She had been preoccupied all day and wouldn't be surprised if she didn't accomplish anything today.

"Beth?" a male voice asked behind her.

Jumping a little, she snapped out of her trance and turned her chair around. Standing there was Jake Hutchinson; a tall, charming, good looking man, who was the object of most of the women in the office's desire. While Lizzie wasn't immune to his charms, he was no Gordo. He was a little too cocky for her tastes; then again, in her eyes, no guy could really measure up to Gordo.

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

A small smile appeared on his face. Of all the single women in the office, he had taken a particular interest in Lizzie. "Could ask you the same thing? You've been starring at the screen for the past five minutes."

Lizzie gave him a smirk. "Just a lot on my mind. I have an old friend coming in this weekend to visit. I haven't seen him in a few months and I'm looking forward to it."

"Him?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Yea. Me and David have been best friends since birth," she told him.

"You guys ever date?" Jake asked as he leaned back against an edge of Lizzie's desk.

"No. Things never worked out that way for us."

"Good," Jake said with a superior smile, "Wouldn't want to think I'd have competition for your lovely heart," he said as he stood up. "I have to get back to work. How about we go out and have a few drinks after work."

"We'll see. I haven't gotten much done, so I may stay late," Lizzie told him.

"I'll come back later and change your mind," With that Jake walked back to his desk.

Lizzie sighed and gently pinched the bridge of her nose. _"A little of him, goes a long way."_

"You're the only person who I know, who doesn't want to go out with him," another voice said. This time a female one.

"I'm still trying to recover from last night," Lizzie said as she watched a young, red headed woman walk into her cubicle. "The men were worse then the drinks. I think I took like three showers before I felt clean," she joked and they both started laughing.

"Who's this David?" Suzy asked with a grin.

"An old friend."

"Sure," she said sarcastically, "An old friend's visit doesn't rattle you like this."

Lizzie's face reddened a little. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Suzy started laughing a little, "Come on. I've known you for the past year and half and I've never seen you this preoccupied, even when you weren't feeling well or hung over. Now who is this old friend?"

"You know the expression the one that got away?"

"Yea," she answered, "but I thought you said you two never dated."

"It's complicated. I was young, stupid, scared. I had this guy, all I had to say was yes, I like you too. But I screwed up I got scared. I was afraid of messing with a life long friendship. Now, every time I see him, I can't help but beat myself up about it. Its like one of those what if moments."

Suzy's expression took on a serious tone, "What's stopping you now?"

"What?"

"What's stopping you now, from going up to this David guy and telling him, I'm an idiot and I've always loved you."

"Maybe cause he doesn't feel that way anymore. That it's been like ten years since."

Suzy sat down on the corner of Lizzie's desk, "How do you know?"

"I just do," Lizzie said hanging her head a little, "He's been dating someone else for like a year now. I'm just waiting to get the invitation to their wedding."

"How come you can be the external optimist about everything else but the pessimist on this one thing? How do you know he's just given up on you? Maybe he's only with this other tramp because he thinks you won't give him a chance." she reached out and gently shook Lizzie's shoulder, "If this guy is everything you've told me, you'd be an idiot to let him slip completely away without a fight." Suzy then grinned at her, "When he gets here, you take him back to your apartment, tell him to dump the little bitch he's got back out west, and take him."

Lizzie let out a soft laugh, "I'll think about it."

As Suzy stood up and before she left to go back to her desk, "If you let him marry this other woman without so much as putting up a fight, it'll hurt even more."

Folding her arms across her desk, Lizzie put her head down and tried to ignore the pounding headache that was forming.

Sunday afternoon, Lizzie was trying hard not to pace around LaGuardia's luggage claim. Checking her watch, _"Its five after five. He's late."_ Her mind started to play with her, _"Maybe he's not coming. Maybe he's staying Los Angeles with his little model girlfriend, getting engaged, planning their huge wedding, and me as just an after thought."_

Suddenly the crowd seemed to part and she saw him carrying his bags. "Gordo!" she called. A few people briefly glanced at her but didn't pay her much attention. _"I love New York,"_ Lizzie thought sarcastically.

Hearing his nickname, he looked over and his face lit up as he saw her. Rushing over, "Lizzie!" he dropped his bags at her feet, engulfed her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Lizzie lead them outside and after a taxi ride, they arrived at her apartment.

As Lizzie unlocked the door and lead them inside, Gordo looked at her apartment for the first time, "Nice."

Lizzie snickered, "Yea right."

"I'm serious. It's a little small but nice. I like it."

Rolling her eyes, "The couch is a pull out. I'll dig out some sheets and blankets for you," Lizzie told him. After Gordo put his bags in the corner of Lizzie's living room, out of the way, Lizzie walked out of the bedroom carrying a sheet, blanket, a quilt, and a pillow. Putting them on an armchair, Lizzie sat down on the couch and Gordo sat next to her.

"What do you wanna do about supper?" Lizzie asked softly.

Gordo shrugged, "I don't really feel like getting changed and going out."

"Chinese?"

"Sounds good. I,"

Before Gordo could tell her what he wanted, Lizzie interrupted him. "Sweet and sour chicken," she said with a smile. It was what he got every time they had Chinese. Grabbing the phone, she looked up the phone number for the restaurant, and placed the order.

A half an hour later, Lizzie and Gordo were sitting on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. On the coffee table, was various sized containers filled with their food.

Gordo watched Lizzie struggling with her chopsticks. As he chuckled under his breath, Lizzie shot him an annoyed glare, "Not a word."

"Me?" He grinned at her and reaching over, he took the chopsticks out of her hands and threw them in the bag their food had come in that they were using for garbage. Handing her a plastic fork, "You'll never get any in your mouth if you use those things," he teased.

"Ass," Lizzie said and then she playfully smacked his hands as he tried to pick up a piece of chicken. "You're not so good with those things yourself," she teased.

"You wanna be wearing the lo mien?" Gordo threaten with a smirk.

Lizzie giggled softly. "What time is your meeting tomorrow?"

"Eleven. I'm hoping it goes quick, the last thing I want to do is sit around for hours listening to them ramble on," Gordo said as he took a drink of his soda. "I hope to be out by one thirty, two thirty at the latest. At least I get a free lunch"

"Its always about the food with you isn't it?" Lizzie said while laughing and Gordo just smirked at her and shrugged. "There's a small sports bar about a block away, I don't think the Knicks are playing but the Rangers prolly are." Lizzie glanced at Gordo. Seeing his amused and surprised expression, "What?"

"Since when are you such a sports fan?"

Lizzie blushed a little, "I like watching it, I just suck at playing."

"You were pretty good playing flag football with Ethan."

She snickered, "Like I had any idea what I was doing," she said and they started laughing. "I've really missed this. With you and Miranda on the west coast, I really miss just talking and hanging out with you guys."

"Don't worry. I'll make you so sick of me these next few days, that you'll be dieing to see a whole continent between us."

Lizzie smiled at him, "You may be annoying but I'd never want to see you leave." As dinner went on, they quickly fell back into old habits and it was like they had never been apart.


	3. Old Feelings Never Die

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 3 – Old Feelings Never Die

Hearing a distant buzzing, Gordo fought against his body's protest to stay asleep. Slowly opening his eyes, he lifted his head and looked at the clock on top of the TV, _"Seven am."_ Hearing noises come from the bedroom, Gordo realized he had heard Lizzie's alarm clock.

Putting his head back down, he was trying to decide between getting up or going back to sleep when he heard Lizzie stumble out of the bedroom and crash into bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Gordo laughed to himself, neither of them was very much of a morning person but as she got older, Lizzie was a bear when she was forced to get up early.

A few minutes later, Gordo rolled onto his side and with a grin watched Lizzie stumble out and head towards the little kitchenette. She had on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of beat-up pink sweatpants. As she walked, she kept picking up her feet and rubbing them on the back of her calves and rubbing her arms, trying to warm and wake herself up. _"She looks adorable,"_ he thought with a laugh but deep down, he really meant it. In addition to all that, her hair was a little bit all over the place and her eyes were barely open.

Rolling off the bed, Gordo got to his feet and walked up behind her. Pulling down the arms of his sweatshirt, he wrapped Lizzie in a hug from behind. "Cold?" he asked and gently rubbed his arms over her's.

Lizzie, who was still in a bit of a fog, just made inaudible noise and leaned back into Gordo's chest. As Gordo held her, he could feel something stirring in him that he hadn't felt in years. Trying to push it aside, "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make some breakfast."

"All I have is coffee and cereal," Lizzie mumbled with her eyes now closed. Gordo could feel her starting to fall back asleep in his arms.

"Geez, McGuire. Don't you ever go grocery shopping?" He could feel her laughing in his arms and it just made whatever was inside him grow stronger. "I'll make the coffee and we'll eat when you're done." When he got no response, "Lizzie?" Looking down, he found Lizzie asleep. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he tried not to laugh. "Liz. Wake up."

Lizzie just groaned, turned around, and snuggled closer to him. Trying to ignore his body, Gordo let go off her, took her shoulders and gently shook her.

"I'm awake," Lizzie mumbled, "I'm awake."

"Good. Now go take a shower," he said playfully swatting her behind.

Lizzie looked over her shoulder at him as she walked towards the bedroom to get her robe. "I'm so use to just walking around in a towel, but thanks to you I gotta go get my robe."

"Hey, don't change your routine on my account," he shot back with an evil smile.

"Dork." Lizzie mumbled under her breath as they laughed at each other. "I'll be out in like fifteen minutes. The filters are in the cabinet, second from the left, and the coffee is in the fridge," she said before disappearing into her bedroom.

About a half an hour later, as Gordo had just finished pouring the coffee into two mugs, Lizzie walked out of the bedroom carrying her bag and dress boots.

Hearing the bedroom door open, Gordo looked up, _"Whoa."_ She was wearing a black business suit with very thin white pinstripes on the jacket and pants, and a white blouse underneath the jacket. Sitting down at one of the table chairs, Lizzie put her boots on, unaware of Gordo staring at her.

"Gordo, can you grab me the Cheerios?" she asked him as she pulled her last boot on. She then stood up and went to grab the bowls and spoons.

Gordo quickly closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to restart his brain. Grabbing the box, he walked to the small table. As Lizzie sat down across from he watched her quickly pull her hair up into quick bun. _"What the hell is going on?"_ he thought to himself, _"This isn't the first time you've seen her dressed up like this. But damn if she doesn't look good." _After breakfast and Lizzie finishing getting ready for work, Lizzie left, leaving Gordo to take a really cold shower and to get ready for his meeting.

That night, Gordo was sitting on the couch and flipping through the TV channels waiting for Lizzie to get home. His meeting had gone pretty well. His publishers were incredibly happy with the way his first book selling and wanted him to create a sequel to it. Now it was just a matter of them and his agent agreeing to the details of the contract.

Hearing the door open, Gordo looked over his shoulder and watched Lizzie walk in. Her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders and could tell from her eyes she was exhausted. Putting her bag on the table, she walked over and just dropped next to him.

Gordo smiled a little as he watched Lizzie let out an annoyed breath. "Gordo, do you mind if we just stayed in?"

"No problem. I did a little grocery shopping after my meeting," he told her with a smirk. "I can make a small dinner."

"You shouldn't have to do that. You're my guest."

He covered her mouth his hand. "I also haven't been working all day. And pasta is just boiling water and canned sauce."

"Your grandmother is rolling over in her grave," Lizzie teased him as she giggled a little.

As Gordo started cooking, Lizzie went to change, and a few minutes later came out wearing a pair of beat up, baggy sweatpants and an over-sized NYU sweatshirt. Seeing her, Gordo laughed. When she glared at him with the shadow of a smile, he explained. "You look like a cute little girl dressed in her father's sweats."

"That's because I am a cute little girl," she shot back with a smirk. As she helped him cook, they fell into an easy banter and the occasional sarcastic comment. As they sat down to eat, they started talking about Gordo's meeting.

Lizzie looked across the table at Gordo. "So how'd your meeting go?"

"Pretty good. They want me to start work on a sequel as soon as we agree on the details."

A small smirk danced across her lips. "Who knew your little real life fairytale would be such a big hit. I didn't realize you were such a romantic at heart. Though I think he should've ended up with the blonde. But that's just me," she said as the smirk got wider.

"Don't start with me. I already have to put with Miranda's constant teasing." Gordo had based the characters in his book off of people he knew in real life, and the two biggest female roles were of course based on his best friends.

"The ending alone, she would've made fun of you. Naked in your bed, basically saying come take me. Skip dinner and go straight to desert," she said as she started laughing. "I didn't know you thought of her like that."

"I don't really. Its just a story," Gordo said, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Lizzie and Miranda loved teasing him about his story, especially over the fact the romantic interest was so clearly based on Miranda.

"If Miranda isn't the sex goddess of your dreams," she said, "than how come the main character got together with her and not the character based off of me?"

Gordo sat there for a moment, spinning some extra sauce left on his plate with his fork. "I don't know," he said softly. _"Yes you do!"_

Feeling the mood shift in Gordo, Lizzie looked across the table at him, "Gordo?"

"Uh?" he said suddenly, looking back at her. "Sorry. Just spaced out a little."

Lizzie saved the rest of her teasing for later knowing Gordo was hiding something. _"I just don't know what."_

After cleaning up a little bit, Gordo took two of the bottles of beer that he had bought, and they settled on the couch. "What do you wanna watch?" Gordo asked her.

She just shrugged, "Put on football, I don't care."

As the game progressed, Gordo finished his first beer. _"I'm gonna get another one, I can sleep in tomorrow."_ Getting up, he started to walk towards the fridge.

"Gordo can you get me another one too," Lizzie called after him, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"You sure? I mean you have to go to work tomorrow."

Lizzie looked over the back of the couch, "One more beer isn't going to hurt me."

"Since when?" he teased. "I remember having to carry you from several parties back in high school."

"Well, I'm not sixteen anymore. I learned a lot in college," she said with a half smile. Gordo laughed softly as he went to the fridge.

As the game was coming to an end, he felt Lizzie lean against his side. He knew the alcohol was starting to take effect. No matter what she said, Lizzie had a hard time handling a lot of alcohol. It wasn't exactly her fault, her size put her at a marked disadvantage. But the big problem was a drunk Lizzie became very affectionate.

Lizzie lifted his arm and snuggled against his side. "Gordo," she said very softly. "Do you want to stay a little longer?" she asked as she draped an arm over his chest and put her head on his shoulder.

"I guess I could stay a little longer, I don't have to be back in Hill Ridge until Hanukkah. Why?" he said as he tried to ignore the chill he felt from her breath on his neck.

"Cause I miss you," she said sleepily. Then feeling her breath slowly even, he knew she had fallen asleep.

Sighing softly, Gordo set the alarm on his watch. Shutting off the television, he watched Lizzie sleeping in his arms. All of his old feelings for the blonde beauty were rushing back to the surface. It amazed him that just a simple look at her could turn him back into the fourteen year old boy who only wanted his best friend to like him back. Sighing again, Gordo gently kissed her forehead before settling back on the couch and try to fall asleep.


	4. Flirting

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 4 – Flirting

Wednesday night, Gordo was standing at one of the windows in Lizzie's apartment watching the flurries fall outside. Even though he was from southern California, he had seen snow before but even now as an adult he still got a kick of just watching it snow.

Even though it wasn't a blizzard coming though, the front was expected to drop an inch or two on the city tonight. Hearing the door open and then slam shut, Gordo glanced over his shoulder at Lizzie. He watched as she was muttering to herself as she tried to get the snow off of her.

"You all right?" he asked concerned. He was greeted by Lizzie's head practically whipping up and her usually soft hazel eyes were now frustrated. "What is it?" he asked walking away from the window.

"I have a stupid office holiday party on Friday that I have to go to that I completely forgot about. I don't have a dress or shoes. Then to top it all off, this stupid little cold front practically ruined my hair by the time I got to the office and I almost slipped on some ice, twisting my ankle. If I had been wearing heels, I prolly would've broken it," she snarled.

Gordo walked behind her and took her jacket off her as Lizzie started to pull of her snow boots. After dumping her bag into her room, she sank into one of the table chairs and started rubbing her neck.

He pushed her hand off of her neck and gently started massaging her shoulders. Lizzie practically melted as she felt her muscles loosen up under his touch. "The worst part is I don't even have a date," she whined.

"I'll go."

Lizzie leaned her head back and gazed up at him, "I can't ask you to do that. These parties are boring and dull and,"

"Lizzie, shut up," Gordo said smiling down at her.

Smiling back at him, she put a hand over one of his that rested on her shoulder, "Thanks."

"Anytime McGuire."

Lizzie watched him as he came from behind her and sat in the chair next to her. As she was thinking, and almost fantasizing, about her quasi-date with Gordo, she suddenly remembered something. Something she had blissfully forgotten ever since Gordo showed up. "So, umm, how's Steph?" She watched in surprise as Gordo flinched a little. "Gordo?"

Gordo let out a sarcastic laugh, something Lizzie knew was a cover for him to try and show that it didn't bother him. "We broke up. It just wasn't working."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at him, "Gordo."

Sighing, "We wanted different things. She wasn't interested in a serious relationship."

"I'm sorry," Lizzie said. Even though she hated Steph, only having really met her a few times, she hated seeing Gordo hurt. "When did you guys breakup?"

"Like beginning of November."

_"Shit! I knew I should've come home for Thanksgiving."_ Reaching out, he gently put her hand over his. "I'm so sorry I wasn't home."

Turning his hand over underneath her's, he smiled as he gently squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it. I know you were with your family. We're adults and we have different commitments now. Besides Miranda was there, stuffing me full of Mexican food." The two shared a small laugh. "I'm fine. Things hadn't been working between us for awhile and I broke up with her."

"But still,"

"Liz, I'm fine. Really."

_"How can anyone not want to have Gordo there's? He's the sweetest guy I've ever known. They'd have to be stupid to let him go."_ she thought. Then suddenly another thought ran through her mind, _"Than you're the dumbest of them all. You could be married to him by know if you hadn't fucked it up."_

"Lizzie?" Gordo asked as she was just staring into his eyes.

"Uh?" She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, thinking about something." Lizzie looked down and smiled a little seeing they were still holding hands. "Umm, have you ever thought about coming out here? I mean as a change of scenery. Maybe try something new."

He shrugged, "I hadn't given much thought to moving."

"Well think about it," Lizzie said trying not to smile too much. "You'll always have a couch to crash on."

"Thanks."

As Lizzie was ticking through the things she'd need for the party, she wondered about something. "Do you have any dress clothes?"

"I got what I wore to my meeting, I just need to clean it. White dress shirt, black pants, and a black jacket."

Lizzie nodded. "I'm gonna work out of the office tomorrow," she said with a wry grin, "and shop for my dress. I'll pick up a tie for you. There's a laundromat next door and you can wash your clothes tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. You want some company shopping?"

Laughing softly, "You wanna go shopping?" she teased. Gordo just shrugged. "Nah. Besides, I want you to be surprised. How about we go out to eat tomorrow night. Just the two of us," she said, looking at him with a small smile.

"Sounds nice," Gordo said as he looked back into her eyes. The phone ringing snapped them out of their moment.

The next night, Lizzie sat across from Gordo in a small Italian place a few blocks away from her apartment. Not really realizing it but she was staring at Gordo as she slowly twirled a breadstick in her hand.

"You look nice," Gordo said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Thanks," Lizzie said as she took a bite of the breadstick. She was wearing a white top underneath a soft pink sweater and jeans. "You don't look so bad yourself." she shot back with a grin.

Gordo had on a dark gray mock turtleneck and jeans. "You've eaten here before?"

"Yea. Me and Suzy, a friend of mine, had lunch here a couple of times. The foods pretty good, plus it's not too expensive." A few minutes later, they're food arrived.

"Its gonna suck leaving Saturday," Gordo said as he stuck his fork in his pasta.

"You can stay longer if you want?" Lizzie offered, wincing slightly as she sounded like a lost little girl.

He snickered softly, "As much as I like staying with you, I do need to get home, if at least for a little while." Lizzie tried not to look too disappointed. Gordo looked up at her and smiled, "Besides, you'll be back in Hill Ridge in two weeks for Christmas. Right?"

"Yea. I fly in on the twenty-third and stay till after New Year's," she told him as she ate her own pasta.

"If you want, you can stay with me," he offered. "But of course I don't have the nice, cozy, little apartment you do."

Lizzie laughed, "Shut up."

"So you find your dress?" he asked in between bites.

"Yup," was all she said.

After eating and paying, Lizzie and Gordo walked out of the restaurant. As they walked home, it started to snow lightly. With a small smile, Gordo offered her his arm and smiling back at him, Lizzie looped her arm through.

"It's a beautiful night," Lizzie said softly. Hearing Gordo laugh softly, she turned her head and looked up at him, "What?"

"Nothing. Its just," he paused, a little embarrassed. "I like how the snowflakes are making your hair look." Both blushed a little and continued their walk back to the apartment. As they walked down the sidewalk, Gordo could hear the clicking of Lizzie's heeled boots on the pavement. A small smile tugged at his lips as he kept taking glances at her.

Lizzie happened to glance up at him and caught him looking at her, "What?"

"You look really beautiful," Gordo said softly.

She hoped her whole body wasn't turning red as she smiled shyly, "Th, Thanks." Unlinking their arms, they slowly slid them around each other's waists. As they walked, Lizzie rested her head against Gordo's shoulder.

To everyone they passed, they looked like a happy couple strolling through the streets. On the inside, neither realized that they both wanted that very thing to be true.


	5. Still In Love

hockeylover – Thanks for the help with Lizzie's appearance.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 5 – Still In Love

Gordo looked in the bathroom mirror at his reflection and smiled as he adjusted the silk black tie Lizzie had bought him. Walking out of the bathroom, "Lizzie, you ready?"

"Almost," came the muffled reply from the bedroom.

Gordo chuckled under his breath, _"Women, takes them days to get ready."_ Putting on his suit jacket, he adjusted the cuffs and then heard the bedroom door open. "About time Liz," he teased with his back still turned to her.

"Well perfection takes time," she shot back.

He laughed and then turned around. When he saw her, his mouth practically dropped. _"Wow."_ He tried to say something but nothing would come out and his voice cracked a little.

Lizzie giggled at him, "You're finally speechless."

Lizzie's dress was a deep cranberry red with the texture almost like velvet. The dress had outlines of poinsettias printed on it and while not too form fitting, the dress showed off her slender figure. It was sleeveless, but was worn with a print-less long sleeved sweater of the same fabric. The neckline laid like a wide oval on her shoulders, and the skirt stopped a few inches above her ankles. She also wore black stockings and a pair of black four-inch heels. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, with her bangs curled a little and a few strands set to frame her face. Lizzie also had a pair of small, gold loop earrings, a simple gold chain necklace with a diamond tear drop pendant, a gold sapphire and diamond ring on her right hand, and a gold chain bracelet on her left wrist.

Clearing his throat, he was finally able to speak. "You look incredible."

Lizzie smiled softly at him and walked to him. "You look great too. Gordo grabbed her long, black dress jacket and held it out for her. Lizzie slipped her arms into it and he put the jacket on for her. "Thank you."

Gordo just smiled as he put on his own jacket. Opening the door, "After you milady."

"Thank you my knight," she teased back with a little giggle.

The party was being held in the ballroom of the Washington Hotel. After checking their jackets, Lizzie took Gordo's hand and let them into the ballroom.

For the first few minutes, Gordo let Lizzie lead her around as she politely said hello to a few people. Suddenly, Lizzie spotted a read head woman and immediately headed towards her with Gordo in tow.

"Sue."

"Beth," the woman said turning around and greeting her with a huge smile. "You look fantastic. She than saw Gordo standing next to her, "Who's the hunk?" she said with a wide grin.

_"Beth?"_ Gordo thought with a smirk.

"This is David," Lizzie introduced. "David, this my friend Suzy."

"So you're the famous David," Suzy said with a grin as she shook his hand.

"Famous?" Gordo asked sarcastically.

Suzy laughed, "We can't get blondie here to shut up about you." As Suzy and Gordo laughed, Lizzie wanted to sink into the ground.

After talking for a little while and mingling with a few of the other people there, they were standing near the bar when a male voice spoke up from behind them, "Heya Beth, Suzy, and I don't believe we've met."

"Jake, this David Gordon, one of my oldest and best friends," Lizzie seemed to force out with a fake smile. "David, this is another coworker, Jake Hutchinson."

"Nice to meet you," Jake said with a fake smile and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Gordo said taking the hand and the two men glared at each other.

Suzy gently nudged Lizzie and grinned at her. Lizzie just rolled her eyes as the two men released their hands. Before anything else could happen, "David would you like to dance?" she asked Gordo.

He thought about saying no but realizing if he did this, Jake would swoop in. "Sure." Gordo than took Lizzie's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

As they danced, Lizzie looked at him and couldn't help but smile. _"He's jealous!"_ Reaching up, she gently stroked his cheek. "Do you think he can actually compete with you?"

"What?"

"Jake," she told him.

Gordo looked at her confused, "I don't understand."

Smiling a little, she moved in a little closer to his body. "When you met Jake, you got jealous," Lizzie said smugly, " I can see it in your eyes. But there is no way Jake could compete with you, much less compete with what we have."

"Come on Lizzie. You're telling me you've never been attracted to him."

"I never said that," she said laughing a little. "But he's also arrogant, abrasive, and a pig. It's all about him or nothing. I could never be with someone like that, no matter how attracted I was to them," Lizzie looked at him intently for a moment.

"What?" Gordo asked as he got a weird feeling from her intent stare.

"Sorry," Lizzie said blushing a little. As the current song ended, she reluctantly let go of him and they walked off the dance floor.

As he followed her, Gordo watched her, studying her. Her expression, body language, he knew she was holding back something. After twenty-five years of being so close, he could read her without her saying word. Much like she could do with him. "Beth."

Lizzie spun around, a little surprised to hear Gordo use that nickname for her. For some reason, she didn't like the way it sounded coming from him.

"Knew that'd get your attention," Gordo said with a smirk. "You're hiding something, what is it?"

Lizzie smirked back at him, "So after ten years you finally notice," she said with a harsh sarcastic tone.

Looking at her confused and a little surprised at her tone. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, his annoyance starting to rise.

"I…Never mind, sorry," she mumbled and started walking away.

Gordo quickly grabbed her arm and lead her out of the ballroom so they could have some privacy. Spinning her around, so she was facing him, "Stop playing games and tell me what it is bothering you."

"You are, alright. Its you," she said upset. "I am driving myself absolutely crazy because I can't admit the one thing that I want so badly."

"Lizzie," he said softly.

"I'm scared Gordo. I'm scared that if I tell you, I'll completely screw up our relationship."

"Tell me," he said as he wrapped her lightly in his arms, "Please."

"I love you. I've always loved you. I knew about your crush in junior high and I was scared that if we got together and something went wrong, I'd lose you. So I felt it was better to not even try. That's why I had to hurt you like I did, no matter how much it killed me. But the problem was my feelings didn't go away, they just got stronger and now I'm acting like a fucking basket case," Lizzie said in rush as she tried to fight back a few tears. "I just wanna go home."

"Ok," It was Gordo could think to say and then went off to grab their coats.

The taxi ride home was silent, as Lizzie tried to pull herself back together and Gordo tried to digest everything that Lizzie had spilled to him. Walking inside the apartment, Gordo took Lizzie's coat and hung it up with his.

Gordo watched her walk over to the kitchen table. "Lizzie," Gordo called out softly and Lizzie turned around to face him, with a questioning look on her face. Locking eyes with her, as he walked to her, he never broke the gaze. "Do you still love me?" he asked very softly, almost in a whisper as he stopped only an inch away from her.

Lizzie swallowed hard, "Yes." Those few seconds after she said yes, felt like years as she waited for any kind of response from him.

Gordo slowly reached out with one hand and gently cupped her face. He smiled softly as he felt Lizzie's pulse start racing and her breathing become haggard. "I never stopped loving you," he said softly right before he leaned in and kissed her. As he released her lips and pulled back, Lizzie let out a small whimper. "You wanna know why I didn't have the main character in my book end up with the blonde?" he asked her softly. "Its cause I'm saving that ending for real life," Gordo told her and then kissed her again.

Carefully grabbing the lapel of her sweater, he slowly pulled it off her and placed it on the back of one of the chairs. Turning his attention back to her, Gordo started to kiss the nape of Lizzie's neck.

"David," Lizzie practically purred as her head fell back and she clutched his sides. Grabbing the hair on the back of his head, she pulled his head up and quickly capturing his lips with her own and started to furiously kiss him. Stumbling into the bedroom, Lizzie kicked off her heels and started to fumble with the buttons on Gordo's shirt.

Letting her go for a moment, Gordo quickly threw his jacket off. As his hands slid along her back, looking for the zipper of her dress, Lizzie finally unbuttoned the last one and tore his shirt out from his pants and pulled it off him. Finding the zipper to Lizzie's dress, Gordo carefully pulled it down, not wanting to ruin the dress.

Letting go of each other for a moment, Lizzie quickly took the dress off as Gordo pulled his t-shirt over his head. Just as Gordo looked at her only in her underwear and felt his mouth go dry, Lizzie practically pounced on him. Losing his balance as the back of his knees hit the bed, Gordo picked Lizzie up and feel backwards onto the bed.

Unbuckling his pants, Lizzie pulled them off him. As she gently trailed kisses up his chest, Lizzie gently laid on top of him. "Gordo, what are we doing?" Lizzie asked breathlessly as she nuzzled his neck.

"I don't know," Gordo said struggling to put together a coherent thought. "But it feels right," he said as he ran his fingertips along one of her bra straps. "We don't have to, if you don't want to."

Pulling her head back, she pressed her forehead against his and looked at him in his eyes. _"I'm starring into his eyes a lot lately. They're like deep blue magnets."_ "I want to." Before he could say anything else and she could give it anymore thought, twenty-five years of pent up emotions came pouring out and they started making love.

A few hours later, Gordo laid on his side and watched over a sleeping Lizzie who was curled up against his chest. He just wanted to stay like this forever, he didn't want to leave the bed, much less the city.

Gordo felt Lizzie shiver a little. As he pulled the blankets up higher, Lizzie snuggled closer to him, wrap her arms around his waist, and let out a happy whimper. As he held her tighter, "_The things you do to me McGuire."_


	6. Twenty Five Years In The Making

Readers/Reviewers – Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. This is going to be the final chapter.

tormented soul – As usual, thanks for all the help.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 6 – Twenty-Five Years In The Making

Sometime after midnight, Gordo had finally fallen asleep. As dawn broke, Gordo was sound asleep in Lizzie's arms and with a smile, Lizzie watched him sleep. _"He looks so peaceful."_

Sighing softly, _"Why do I have to finally figure out what the hell I'm doing the night before he leaves?"_ she thought bitterly. _"I'm not even sure what we are. Was it just a fling or something more? What the hell is gonna happen between us? Is he going to move out here or stay in California? Ugh, I'm just giving myself a headache."_

As she continued to watch him sleep, of all the questions she had, she had the answer to the one question that had been plaguing her since Rome, _"I love David Gordon."_ Leaning in, she gently kissed the tip of his nose. She watched in amusement as Gordo's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey blue eyes." she said softly.

"Hey Beth," Gordo whispered back with a grin.

Lizzie scrunched up her nose, "Beth is my professional name, you're not allowed to use it."

Snickering, "Why not?"

"Doesn't sound right. You want me to start calling you David all the time?"

"Ok, fine you win," Gordo said.

"Of course, I always win," she said laughing. "To everyone else, we'll be Beth and David but to us, it'll always be Lizzie and Gordo." Smiling at each other for a moment, Lizzie grew serious, "What are we exactly?"

Propping his head up with his hand, "I'd ask you to marry me if I was sure you'd say yes," he said. It was meant as a joke but deep down, if he knew she would say yes, he'd ask her in heartbeat.

Lizzie smiled widened a little, but tried to remain focused, "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"How about boyfriend, girlfriend?" she asked as she reached up toy with one of his curls.

"I like the sound of that. Boyfriend, girlfriend it is," Gordo said with a smile and then his smile grew wider, "You know we're going to have to find a bigger place, I don't think two people can live here."

Lizzie's brow furrowed, as she didn't understand at first what Gordo meant, then it clicked. "You're moving to New York?" she asked excitedly.

Gordo started laughing softly as she start to get excite. "Now that I have a reason to," he told her. Looking into her hazel eyes, he smiled softly at her, "I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too." Then grinning wickedly at him, she rolled him over onto his back. "What time does your plane leave?" she asked as she started to kiss across his shoulder towards his neck.

"Four," Gordo mumbled as his eyes fell slightly closed as he felt Lizzie's lips on his skin.

"Good. That gives all morning," Lizzie said as she slid ontop of him.

"And what exactly is going through that beautifully devious mind of yours?" Gordo asked as he looked into her eyes as her face hovered a few inches above his.

Lizzie slipped one hand underneath him and the other up into his hair. She then whispered into his ear, "You'll see," and then giggled softly as she felt goose bumps rise on Gordo's chest.

That afternoon, Lizzie and Gordo were standing outside Lizzie's apartment building waiting for the taxi to come pick him up to take him to the airport.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Lizzie whined softly as she hugged Gordo.

Gently brushing some hair out of her face, "We'll see each other in a little more then a week."

"I know but still," she then grinned up at him, "I just wanna have another night like we just had." Lizzie felt a small rush as Gordo gave her a lopsided grin. Ever since she broke his heart after Rome, the lopsided grin had vanished. But today, it seemed to be permanently plastered to his face and she loved seeing it again.

"Trust me, I'm counting the days until we can do that again."

"I was thinking, if I can swing it, instead of flying in on the twenty-third, I'd fly in a little early," Lizzie said with a grin.

Gordo's grin widened, "I know a bed where you can crash."

"Preferably with you in it." When Gordo started chuckling at her statement, she looked at him oddly, "What?"

"I'm sorry. Its just, I'm not use to you being this…umm…aggressive or forward," Gordo told her. "You like this with all your boyfriends?" Gordo teased.

Lizzie smirked and wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck, "Only you. Plus its because I've been waiting god knows how long to jump your cute ass." she said before kissing him.

The taxi pulling up to the curb interrupted their kiss. Reluctantly pulling back and letting go of him, "Call me when you get home." she told him.

"Of course. And if you don't want to stay with your parents when your home, my door is always open," he said before quickly drawing her in for a goodbye kiss. As the driver put his bags in the trunk of the taxi, Gordo grinned at Lizzie, "I'll see you in about a week. Bye."

"Bye," Lizzie said softly and stayed on the sidewalk watching Gordo's taxi until it was completely out of sight. Pulling her jacket tighter as she turned to go back inside, Lizzie's mind was already planning her trip to Hill Ridge.

The morning of the twenty second, Gordo was standing with the McGuires in the baggage claim of LAX airport. They were awaiting the arrival of Lizzie's flight from New York City. He had been counting down the days till she would be back with him. The first few days, he really hadn't noticed it but then, he quickly started to feel like a part of him was missing.

When he asked to come with the McGuires to pick her up, they hadn't thought anything of it and agreed. Gordo was pretty sure Lizzie hadn't told anyone, including her parents, and because they never really talked about when and how they would tell everyone, he was just going to follow Lizzie's lead.

As he stood along the wall, he looked over at Mr. and Mrs. McGuire standing a few feet away talking. As he watched them, a small smile tugged at his lips, _"I wonder if we'll act like them when we've been married for as long as they have."_

Gordo snickered to himself, _"You've barely started dating and you're already thinking of thirty years of marriage."_

"Here she is," Mr. McGuire said.

Mr. McGuire's voice cut through Gordo's thoughts and looking up, he saw the familiar blonde rolling two large suitcases behind her. Pushing off the wall, he walked up to the McGuires and stood next to them. When they're eyes locked, she immediately sped up towards them.

"Hi Honey. How was," Mrs. McGuire started to say as Lizzie reached them but she didn't get a chance to finish.

It wouldn't have mattered, Lizzie wasn't listening or even noticed her parents yet. Instead, Lizzie dropped her bags at their feet and jumped into Gordo's arms. Wrapping one arm around his neck and placing her other hand on the back of his head, she brought his lips to her's in a long fiery kiss.

Mr. McGuire looked at them dumbfounded while Mrs. McGuire's look of confusion slowly changed to one of delight.

Finally breaking the kiss, Lizzie grinned widely at Gordo. "Damn I needed that."

"I missed you too," Gordo said while laughing as he hugged her tightly.

Mr. McGuire cleared his throat and attracted Lizzie and Gordo's attention. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Mr. McGuire asked trying to keep his temper down.

"Isn't it obvious Sam?" Mrs. McGuire said. "They're together," she practically squealed and crushed Lizzie in a hug. "This is fantastic. I've always wished you two would get together."

"What? How? When?" Sam muttered.

"Come on," Lizzie said as Gordo picked up her suitcases. "I'll explain everything on the way home," she said as she looped an arm through Gordo's.

After dropping Lizzie's stuff off and dinner with her parents, Lizzie was going to spend the night with Gordo at his apartment. Her parents weren't exactly thrilled but knew they really had no voice in the decision now that they're daughter was an adult, but she'd always be their little girl in their eyes.

Gordo was lounging on the bed, flipping through a magazine. Growing bored with it, he put it on his nightstand and folded his arms behind his head. "I've been thinking."

"Oh," came a muffled reply from the bathroom.

"I get a big apartment in New York but you keep your apartment, at least for a little while. It'll give us a chance to get used to being a couple before we move in together. And also, if Miranda graduates by the time we move into together, maybe we can convince her to move out East too. Give her your old apartment."

"I've been thinking too," Lizzie said as she walked out of the bathroom. As Gordo saw her his breath caught for a moment and a smile spread across his face. She was only wearing an oversized t-shirt to bed. Grinning back at him, she got onto the bed and straddled his waist. "Were you serious about asking to me to marry you?" she asked as she placed her palms on his chest.

"Well yea," he said as he gazed up at her. "I mean I'm serious about us and I seriously see us getting married someday."

"I do too. But what I'm asking is, what do you think if we get engaged now."

Gordo's eyes widened in surprise, "You want to skip being boyfriend and girlfriend and go straight to fiancés?"

"Maybe," she said softly. "I mean when have we ever done anything the normal way. I'm not talking about us getting married in like three months or something. Actually, I was thinking a long engagement, like a year, maybe more. But we both want to get married and not be with anyone else, right?"

"Yes. Ok, after Christmas, we'll go shopping for an engagement ring," he said with a small smile as he saw Lizzie's face light up. "But you're telling your parents. I think your dad wanted to use his knife for something more than cutting his chicken," Gordo said with a small laugh. As he gazed at her, he saw an expectant look on her face. "What?"

"Well, you gonna ask me or not?" she teased with a wide grin.

Rolling his eyes, he tried not to laugh. "Will you marry me?" he asked her seriously.

"Hmm. I'm not sure," Lizzie pretended to think about it. Gordo looked up at her with a smirk and grabbing her hips, he rolled them over, so he was pinning her down on the bed. Lizzie started giggling as she looked up at him. "Yes. I'll marry you."

"That's what I thought," he said as he released her arms and leaned down and kissed her. Moving off her, he laid down next to her.

Lizzie rolled onto her side and faced him, "How long do you think until we move into together?"

Reaching back, he shut the light off, and turning back, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I don't know. When the time is right, we'll know. It could be a month, could be a year. But we'll know."

Lizzie nodded and then a small smile spread across her lips as she settled against him for the night. "I could stay like this for forever," she said as rolled over and snuggled her back up against his chest.

"Got no problem with that," Gordo said softly as he wrapped his arms back around her waist. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said softly as she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. "Night," came out as almost a whisper.

"Night," Gordo laid there for a few minutes watching and feeling his blonde haired angel sleep. With a smile, he rested his forehead against the back of her head and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about their future together.


End file.
